


In the Air Tonight

by Cherazz



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Rutting, Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherazz/pseuds/Cherazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah enjoys checking in on Elena at night (to make sure she’s safe of course). Elijah thoroughly enjoys seeing her masturbating one of those nights (he is a man after all).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Air Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> My one and only for my favorite time of year, [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/). I am deeply disappointed that I was not able to write more. Please do enjoy this one, as it does fill more than one prompt from the ever-enjoyable [](http://vd-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://vd-kink.livejournal.com/)**vd_kink** prompt post :D

It’s moments like these where he’s never felt more alive; more human. Where his blood pumps viciously through his veins. Where his breaths come shallow and sweat beads across his brow.

However, it’s moments like these where he also wishes he was dead and the pain would stop because he’s not sure how much more of this he can take. He’s certain that he’ll snap and lose the control he’s spent centuries mastering.

She fills his every thought; his every waking moment, and his dreams should he be fortunate enough to sleep. She stole his breath away the instant he saw her and now he lies here panting in desire as if he were some horny teenager.

But he can’t get it out of his head – what he saw that night. It excites him. It fuels him. It haunts him. Every detail is burned into his memory. When he closes his eyes, the scene dances across his eye lids.

Every night he re-lives that moment, wishing he wasn’t so damn noble, and every morning he wakes with a throbbing ache between his legs. And every morning he gives in to his primal need. Why should he deny himself this small comfort?

Wrapping a firm hand around his thick cock, he surrenders to the images assaulting his mind…

 

_He couldn’t help worrying about her. He had grown very fond of her (they were friends after all) and he found himself caring for her far more than he liked to admit, but being ever the gentleman, he kept his distance and only stepped as far into her world as she allowed._

Ever since he had been revived, unbeknownst to everyone, even his family, he lingered in Mystic Falls to check in on her. He doesn’t know when it started, but he found himself outside of her bedroom window almost nightly to make sure she was safe.

Most of the time, he’d find her fast asleep, curled up under the covers, cradling her stuffed bear between her slender arms. He’d watch her for a few minutes until he was satisfied that she was ok, before continuing along on his walk. It calmed him to see her in such a peaceful state. She had been through too much in her young life, which is why he keeps up with this habit. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her and he could’ve prevented it.

One night, however, she was not in her bed. At first he was alarmed and nearly dashed inside, but reason won over in the end and he convinced himself that she was merely in the bathroom and would return shortly. The blankets were, after all, thrown off as if she were in a hurry.

Closing his eyes and evening out his panicked breaths, he listened for her melodic heartbeat. The first thing he heard was the sound of running water. The shower. Why in the hell would she be showering at this hour? Perhaps something was troubling her. It made every bone in his body itch to investigate, but he remained still on his perch, continuing to listen for that rhythmic beat.

He smiled when he heard the familiar ‘thump-thump thump-thump’ and let out a sigh of relief. It was short lived, however, because almost as soon as he heard her heart, he heard her pained moan, or so he assumed.

Without hesitation, Elijah pried open the lock on her window and darted inside. His shoulder bashed against the door frame and he peeled around the corner to the bathroom.

If she was in danger, it would be careless to barge in. Her attacker could get startled and most definitely kill her before he had any chance to save her. Calming himself, he gently grabs hold of the doorknob and turns it precisely and ever-so silently. Whoever was brazen enough to harm her would soon pray for death.

The door was open enough for him to peer inside and what he saw made his mouth run dry. She was in no danger and she was not hurt. There was no one but her (and now him) inside of that heated room.

He had no trouble seeing though the steam to her naked, glistening form. Every inch of her was perfection – soap-soaked perfection. Her chestnut hair, stained black from the water, covered her flawless arms and back. Sun-kissed skin of lean muscle swam across his vision and cherry red lips were parted in pleasure – oh how he ached to claim them with his own.

She had a hand in her hair, gripping it tightly, as the sensations washed over her. Her other hand, however, was a bit preoccupied. He watched as not one, nor two, but three fingers slid in and out of her body, brushing her clit on every plunge of her slender digits. Her moans permeated the room far more than the steam ever could.

If he were alive, his heart would’ve stopped the instant he saw her and despite his best efforts, he could feel his body reacting to the sight playing out before him. Every drop of his blood shot downward to his cock. His shaft lengthened and hardened at an alarming rate, pressing tightly (and most uncomfortably) against his slacks. He bit his lip to keep from groaning in frustration. The last thing he wanted was to alert her of his presence (not that she would have noticed in her current state).

It would be wrong to stay. He was invading not only her home, but her privacy as well. He was stepping over a line and there was no going back, because as far as he was concerned, nothing in the world was going to tear him away from this moment.

Stepping back slightly, he moved further into the shadows, away from her line of sight. He had to know what she looked like as rapture hit her. He had to know what divine sounds spilled from her lips as ecstasy overcame her. He had to know.

She was panting breathily and bucking her hips now, getting closer to her peak. Her legs were quivering. He could tell she was frustrated as her thrusts got more punctuated; more intense. She wasn’t able to spill over the edge – stuck on the precipice.

Not being able to take it anymore, he reached down and cupped his erection. He nearly groaned aloud as he began rubbing and squeezing, desperately trying to alleviate the pressure. He was so aroused he could feel himself pulsing. His hips twitched of their own accord. He even sank so low as to rock against the doorframe for more friction. It didn’t matter though. They were both close. Just a little bit more.

Her need won over in the end. She raised her left hand from the strands of her hair and brought it up to grasp the shower head. Much to his surprise (and delight), it was detachable and she took full advantage of this. Elena, the naughty little minx, pulled it down and was now aiming the stream of hot water directly against her swollen, over stimulated clit.

A loud moan filled the bathroom. And if he had been able to tear away from watching her pleasure herself, he would’ve seen that her orgasm started directly at her toes, which curled so cutely in response. Her back fell against the wall and her eyes shot open. There was no brown to be seen in her irises, only blackness. She cried out in bliss as wave after wave wracked her lithe form before she collapsed, slumping down to the base of the tub.

Elena laid there, breathing hard, heart pounding. She ran a hand through her dripping locks, before reaching up to turn off the now icy shower water. She looked up, to regain a sense of her surroundings, and noticed movement out of the corner of her vision. She shrugged and assumed it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

Elijah curses himself for nearly getting caught. His orgasm had took him so suddenly and so powerfully, it damn well knocked the wind out of him. He recovered just in time to slide the door shut and dash out of her home. He looked down at himself and shame flooded his face. His pants were ruined and he had just watched his friend/love of his life masturbate in her shower, with her shower head of all things. And the worst of it all? Amidst her cries of pleasure, she had called out his name, whether she realized it or not.

 

So therein lies his problem and why he’s now panting and thrusting recklessly into his fist against king-sized mattress. There’s only one thing that will quell this ache inside of him. He needs her and he is rapidly becoming less and less confident in his ability to stay away from that god-forsaken line he said he wouldn’t cross.

He cries out her name, releasing all over his hand and all across his bedding. He growls angrily when the blissful serenity fades away.

It is right here, right now, that Elijah makes the decision that will either make or break him (shatter him is more like it). He will have her.

After all, what’s one more nail in that coffin?  



End file.
